An Organic Light-Emitting Diode (OLED) is recognized as the most promising display element due to its self-luminescence, high luminance, high contrast, low operating voltage, possibility to constitute a flexible display, and other characteristics.
The stress on the stress-accepting face of the inorganic moisture-blocking layer in the flexible OLED being bent is so concentrated that the inorganic moisture-blocking layer tends to be broken due to the poor flexibility thereof, thus resulting in a new erosion channel of water molecules at the breakage that may cause the encapsulation structure including the plurality of thin films to fail to block moisture, which may shorten the service lifetime of the flexible OLED.